


Chuck Vs The Deleted Scenes

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Casey [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: In Chuck vs Cooking, I skipped forward 8 years because the story was getting long, but I decided to write some missing milestones.





	1. Chuck vs The Proposal

“You don't like shopping? Why are we at the mall?”  
“Well first I need your help picking out some nice clothes, I feel like all I have is the way to nice suit for undercover stuff, I need something nice but not a suit”  
“What's the occasion?”  
“We are going out on a really nice date”  
“Where is the date?”  
“That hotel we went to for my birthday last, you know where I drunkenly told you I kiss Casey all the time, we are going to stay there next weekend as a late birthday slash anniversary thing since we haven't had any time off” Chuck was looking through the rack of shirts acting like he knew what he was doing.  
“How about a dark pair of jeans with a short sleeve button up with a jacket, simple and dressy casual”  
“Like this one?” He held a black button up with a print of small dinosaurs in white on it.  
Ellie looked at him and he knew the answer.  
“I was thinking more like this” she held up a solid maroon shirt  
“That’s a weird color”  
“You need more color in your life, I’m sure 90% of your guy’s closet is black with the touch of green and white and that’s because of your work uniforms”  
“You aren’t wrong”  
“This off-white with vertical navy stripes would look really nice on your slim figure”  
“I don't like it”  
“Just try on the maroon one, we can roll up the sleeves if you want I can show you a way to make it look nice”

“Oh man that was exhausting, how do you do this”  
“It was only a little over an hour, that was nothing”  
“Well there is one more place we need to go after I stop and get a drink and maybe a soft pretzel with cheese”  
“That does sound good” 

They sat down at a table to eat their food  
“So where is the next stop? Please tell me it's a shoe store”  
Chuck laughed “Nope, I'm wearing my chucks, it's my thing”  
“Is Morgan going to watch Remi?”  
“Alex is staying at our place while their new place gets painted, Morgan will be in D.C. for his last stage of training.”  
“I can’t believe Morgan is getting married, never thought I would see the day. But Clara is going to look in her flower girl dress and I can't wait”  
“She is going to be the cutest flower girl ever, and by the time I get married, she will be able to walk down the aisle and not be pulled in a wagon. But honestly I can't wait to see Casey walking her down the aisle, he is a cryer when it comes to weddings, it's his soft spot” Chuck finished off his pretzel “Okay let’s go”  
Ellie followed Chuck to a store “Ok Ellie I need you to promise me that you will not freak out, or cry, I am freaking out and trying not to cry”  
She stared at him as he opened the door.  
A salesman walked up to them “Hello, I am Luke, How can I help you two today?”  
Chuck nervously smiled “I’m Chuck and this is my sister Ellie, I am here to look at engagement rings” He shook Luke’s hand  
They followed Luke over to the counter where he started to show them some rings.  
“Sorry I should have said I’m looking for a ring for my boyfriend”  
“Oh sorry”  
“It’s okay, I’m looking for something not too traditional I guess, not just a gold band, he has a big ring on his other hand from the Maries and it's gold with some black”  
“Ah I see, I know what those look like, and I have a few ideas”  
Chuck looked over at Ellie “Are you okay El?”  
“I'm in shock, not in a bad way, just so excited my baby brother is getting married”  
“Well he hasn't said yes yet so don’t get too excited”  
“He will say yes Chuck”  
Luke pulled out a tray of rings “I’m thinking a nice tungsten ring, there are some solid, some of them are brushed so they have a slight texture, then you also have different options of metals mixed in, some have gems.”  
“I didn't realize there were so many options” he picked up one “and don't know why but I just feel this one is it” he picked up a ring that was a copper color on the inside and black on the outside with a thin copper colored line around it.  
“That is a darker rose gold with the tungsten”  
“Wow Chuck I think it’s perfect” she started to tear up  
“I didn’t think it would be that easy, but I just had this feeling when I saw it”  
“He is a very lucky guy” Luke smiled. He found one in Casey’s size and boxed it up for him.  
Chuck’s phone rang “Hey Casey, can I call you back?” he walked away from Ellie and Luke.  
“Why are you at the mall?”  
“I’m with Ellie, she asked if I could come with her, some brother-sister time, also you promised not to check in on me all the time”  
“Well I came home and you weren't here”  
“You could’ve just texted me like a normal boyfriend would, also why are you home so early”  
“One of the trainees shot himself in the foot”  
“Are you serious, even I wasn't that bad”  
“Even Morgan is better than half these guys, speaking of, I may have to go with him this weekend”  
“You can't,” Chuck said a little too loud “Sorry, can we please talk about this later, I’ll be home soon, I love you”  
“I’ll be waiting here, naked” he hung up  
“Is everything okay Chuck?”  
“No, he may have to go out of town this weekend, that will ruin everything, it was supposed to be perfect”  
“Don’t worry you can always do it before he leaves or when he gets back”  
“This was supposed to be our last weekend off, with Morgan’s wedding coming up and all the new people we have been training to try and find a new team to help us on top of missions we still have to do because we can't find a team, and we still have the jobs at the Buy More. oh and Casey’s family coming in to town for the wedding and having to get the house set up for guests and”  
“Chuck take a deep breath, it will be ok”

They pulled into Chuck’s driveway “Want me to hold on to the ring?”  
“No, I have the perfect place to hide it”  
“I am so happy for you Chuck” she squeezed his hand “I should probably just leave because I am too excited and I don't want to ruin anything if I see Casey”  
“Plus he said he is naked”  
“Gross”  
“Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud, thanks for coming with me Ellie”  
“Call me after you do it, and don't over think it, do it when it feels right”

When he walked into the house it was silent “Hello?” no answer, he walked upstairs to their office and slid the ring into the back of a box of comic books where he knew Casey would never find it. He walked into their room to put the bag of new clothes down, he looked out the window and saw Casey and Remi in the pool, it made him smile. He changed into his trunks and headed out to the pool “Are you two having fun? Mind if I join?”  
“We would love it” Casey smiled as he threw the ball into the yard “Watch her new trick”  
Chuck watched as Remi swam over to the steps and climbed out then ran to get the ball then ran over to the diving board and jumped in swimming over to Casey and giving him the ball.  
Chuck jumped in and swam over to her “Who is a good girl”  
“I went to the pet store on the way home, did you know they have costumes for dogs?”  
“Casey, did you buy her a costume? Because Halloween is in two weeks and you told me no costumes this year”  
“If anyone asks I’m telling them you bought the costume, no one will believe that I bought a Batgirl costume” he smirked  
“Does that mean you are dressing up as Batman?” Chuck smiled  
“I thought about it, I remembered how much you love it when I dress up”  
Chuck threw the ball into the yard, Remi ran after it but stopped and laid down on her back drying herself in the sun “I guess she only does tricks for you”  
“I can do a trick for you” he pushed Chuck against the wall of the pool  
“Depends, are you really going to D.C with Grimes this weekend?”  
“I may have to”  
“What about the hotel? I honestly don't care about celebrating my birthday but it was going to be our celebration for our one year anniversary”  
“We celebrated on the day”  
“A quicky in the surveillance van doesn't count, we do that all the time, and then for dinner, we had fast food”  
“I won't know until Friday, I will talk to Beckman, but I can't make any promises” he kissed Chuck  
“So Batman” Chuck smiled “Do I get to be Robin? Oh I need to call Morgan, maybe they can be Harley and Joker, this could be fun”  
Casey growled “What have I started”  
“Just wait until we have kids, so many possibilities for family costumes”  
“We can start practicing on making a baby”  
“You do realize I can't get pregnant right?”  
“We can try”  
“That’s just weird”  
Chuck climbed out of the pool, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist “I see you finally put up the hammock Morgan got my for my birthday, wanna lay in it?” Chuck slid off his wet trunks and hung them on the back of the lounge chair. He opened the back door that leads to the garage opening the top drawer of the toolbox and grabbing out a bottle of lube, they had one in almost every room of the house, Casey liked to be prepared.  
“I would of set it up sooner if I knew you wanted to have sex in it” he didn’t wrap a towel around his waist before taking his trunks off, luckily they have a very tall fence, they managed to both get into the hammock without falling. They were both on their sides facing each other, Chuck undid the towel and used it to cover them both up “We don't need to neighbors spying on us or calling the cops”  
“They may anyways with the way I’m about to make you yell” Casey growled into a kiss.  
Chuck stroked Casey a few times getting him nice and lubed up as they kissed. Chuck climbed on top of Casey making the hammock wobble “I hope we don't fall out or break it”  
“That would be a funny story though” Casey laughed. “No prep?”  
“We just had sex like four hours ago, I’ll be fine” Chuck lowered himself down letting wincing at the slight pain, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure.  
He moved up and down slowly, still worried they were going to fall out of the hammock, Casey wrapped his hand around Chuck’s shaft stroking him.  
Remi barked making them both jump, “Oh my god”  
They looked over to see Ellie’s back to them.  
“Oh god no” Chuck grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist “Ellie what the fuck are you doing here”  
“First of all don't talk to me like that, secondly it is the middle of the day what is wrong with you two, it's daylight at least wait till the sun goes down. I couldn't call because I left my phone in your Jeep but it was locked so I came to find you, I regret that so much now”  
“The keys are on the table by the front door”  
“I’ll talk to you later” Ellie walked back into the house  
“Remington Casey-Bartowski you are the worst guard dog”  
“Casey be nice to her, she is a baby” Chuck collapsed on Casey’s chest “Well that was fun while it lasted” he sighed “I can't believe that just happened”  
“If you would set the alarm every time you come home like I tell you to then she wouldn't have seen her baby brother riding me”  
“Don't say that, I’m not going to be able to get hard for a long time”  
“Do you want to test that?”  
“No I want to go put clothes on, and maybe get some lunch”  
“Fine, but the second it gets dark we are coming out here to try again”

The next morning Chuck woke up to the smell of coffee, he rolled out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where a sleepy Casey was sitting at the table drinking some coffee and flipping through a newspaper. “Good morning John”  
“Morning, I made you an omelet”  
“We usually make them together”  
“I couldn’t sleep, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, I was going to wait but I got an email about it today and I can’t wait”  
“Oh okay,” Chuck poured himself a cup of coffee “Is everything okay?”  
“It’s great, I was talking to Chandler, remember him from the water gun thing for your birthday last year? Well he and his wife started the adoption process about a month before that and they get their son next week”  
“That’s great, I am so happy for them” Chuck took a bite of his omelet  
“He told me it was a long process and it got me thinking that maybe we should look into it soon”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Well I’m not getting any younger” he laughed  
“I’ll be right back”  
Chuck came back downstairs, Casey raised his eyebrow “Are you okay”  
“This is not how I planned this at all, there were plans, a nice dinner, a nice outfit, all the bells, and whistles. But I don't want to wait, I love you so much John Casey, I can't wait to raise children with you, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Chuck took a deep breath “WIll you marry me John Casey” He got down on his knee and held the box up opening it to show Casey the ring. Casey didn't say anything, he stared at Chuck for a second then he got out of his chair and kneeled down in front of Chuck. “I would love nothing more than to marry you” he smiled pulling a ring from his pocket “Will you marry me Charles Bartowski”  
“Are you kidding” Chuck wiped a tear from Casey’s cheek.  
“I’ve had this with me since your birthday, but I was too nervous”  
“I bought this yesterday, I was going to do it this weekend at the hotel” Chuck slid the ring on Casey’s finger “Oh wait, I never answered you, of course, I will absolutely marry you”  
Casey put the ring on Chuck’s finger “They almost match” Chuck smiled looking at the thin tungsten band on his finger. “I love you” Chuck pulled Casey into a kiss.

Chuck picked his shirt up off the floor “You know this sex all over the house will end when we have a kid”  
“Guess we better do as much as we can now”  
“I need to call Ellie and tell her, about the proposal, I think we should keep the adoption stuff to ourselves for a while”  
“I agree, and we should also call my mom”  
“I called your mom last week and asked for her permission to marry you”  
“I called Ellie before your birthday and asked her, she has been driving me nuts asking when I was going to do it. Sorry I didn't ask sooner, I don't want you to think it’s because I didn't want to”  
“I don't think that. This is the perfect thing that could have happened, and plus I may have been a little jealous that you would have got to wear a ring, now we both get to”  
Chuck face times Ellie “Good Morning Chuck” she was sitting at the table having breakfast with Devon.  
“First I want to say sorry about yesterday”  
“Let’s just never talk about it again”  
“Fine with me, the reason I’m calling is well I won’t be proposing to Casey this weekend”  
“Oh no, what happened?”  
Casey stood next to him, they both held up their hands showing the rings “We proposed to each other”  
Ellie squealed “Oh my gosh tell me everything”  
Chuck left out the adoption talk but told her everything else that happened  
She was crying “I am so happy for you both, and John it’s about time, it was so difficult to telling Chuck yesterday that you already had a ring”  
“Congrats dudes”  
“Thanks, both of you, we have some more phone calls to make. Love you”  
Casey’s phone rang as Chuck was ending his call with Ellie. “Hello General”  
“Does she somehow know” Chuck whispered  
“Yes I understand, I’ll let him know, yes ma’am, see you then” he hung up.  
“What was that about?”  
“Looks like we will be celebrating in D.C. this weekend”  
“We?”  
“Beckman said she needs all four of us”  
“Wow, I never get invited to stuff in D.C.”  
“Well you wanted to step back from spy stuff and Grimes and Alex have been doing amazing”  
“Now if only I could pass this intersect off”  
“Remember what happened when they tried to give other people the intersect”  
“Lucky me, at least it's been a few months since either of us were shot”  
“Well with Shaw and Keller dead and Volkoff back to being Hartley, things have been nice, but since we are talking about it bad things are going to happen, also we need to find a new babysitter for Remi cause Alex is coming with us”  
“Does that mean we get to take the private plane” Chuck smiled  
“Yes, and this time I don't have stitches”  
“Let’s just send everyone else a picture of our rings, I’m thinking it’s time for a nice bath before work”  
“They will be pissed we didn't call, but a bath sounds nice”

“The reason I have called you all here is I have an announcement to make, firstly I would like to congratulate Mr. Bartowski and Mr. Casey on their recent engagement”  
“Thank you, General” they both said  
“At the end of the year, I will be retiring from the C.I.A. as for the team, Bartowski you will be head of the team that will include Morgan, Alex and whoever the new recruit is”  
“What about Casey?”  
“I’m getting there Mr. Grimes, Casey has accepted to take over my position”  
“Wait, what, why didn’t you tell me, Casey? And does that mean we have to move here?”  
“I asked him not to, and no he will mostly be in Burbank working out of Castle. We had to finalize stuff first, as for the rest of the year things will continue as normal, you will continue to search for a new team member between missions.”  
“What about Walker?”  
“Are you serious Casey, no way, absolutely not” Morgan looked around  
“She would love to come back if you guys would allow it”  
“Casey you didn't even want her at your birthday party earlier this year and now you think she should come back to the team? I am so confused”  
“She is an amazing Agent and she has busted her ass proving to us this year that she is on our side and none of the recruits have been able to keep up with us”  
“She killed you, then she let Shaw out” Chuck’s voice cracked “Who almost killed you, and don't forget about Scott”  
“I know Chuck” he squeezed his hand “We are giving her one more chance this weekend, that is why we are here in D.C. for a test run, I’ll be here with Beckman and you three will meet up with Sarah for a mission, there are only a few people we can trust knowing about the intersect and she was undercover all that time and never told anyone”  
“Let’s all give Walker a chance” Beckman looked at the team “It’s not a real mission so if things so bad then it will be okay”  
“Until she shoves one of us out a widow” Morgan whispered.  
“Grimes” Casey growled  
“Sorry, I’m getting married in two weeks, I don't feel like dying”  
“Wait speaking of marriage, is it okay for me and Casey to get married even though he will be my boss?”  
“Why does that matter now Mr. Bartowski? It didn’t bother you when you two were breaking the rules before you became a spy”  
“Act like I didn't ask”  
“Enjoy your night, go have a nice dinner to celebrate, tomorrow your mission starts at 0900” She handed Chuck the file. “Since this isn't a real mission you won't be able to flash on anything so we filled it in with all the information you need”

“Chuck wake up”  
“Morgan the sun isn't even up, go away”  
“I will kill you, Grimes, see Bartowski, I told you letting him sleep here was a bad idea”  
“I can’t sleep”  
“Well you aren’t getting in bed with us”  
“That’s not at all what I wanted”  
“Remi we really need to work on your guard dog skills, you didn't even bark at the moron”  
“At least we weren't having sex this time”  
“I just need someone to talk to, I’m getting married in like nine hours”  
“Then we can talk in like four hours”  
“Take Remi and train her to bark at people intruding, especially you and Ellie. Then both of you can run laps in the backyard”  
“I don't care what you do, just don't wake up anyone else please, I really want some sleep before Lucy wakes us up to make breakfast for everyone”  
“Chuck you are my best man, you are supposed to be here when I need you”  
“Not at five o'clock in the morning”  
Casey cocked his gun “I’m not kidding Grimes, get out of here”  
“Ok Casey that’s too far, Morgan just go play Xbox or something, please, we have a day full of activities, we need as much sleep as possible”  
“Fine” Morgan pouted “Come on Remi” Remi followed him out of the room.  
“Maybe we should have stayed at his house”  
“Alex, Alexis, Kaylee, and Sarah are there though, and maybe even Ellie, that would be ten times worse”  
“Can we just elope and not invite family into town, or we could just get married now since they are here” Casey got up and locked the door.  
“We are going to have a nice wedding and we will love every second of it”  
“My idea is better” he laid on top of Chuck “Since we are already awake”  
“No Casey, you already cashed in, and we really do need as much sleep as possible”  
“There is no need to cut me off until the wedding, no way we can make it four months” he kissed along Chuck’s jaw  
“You are not cut off, you get one time a day on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday”  
“Your mouth is saying one thing, but your dick is saying something else”  
“Fine, new rule, no sex the week before the wedding”  
Casey laughed “Most of the time you are hornier than me so I think it’s funny you thought that rule would ever work”  
“Whatever you say General” Chuck made a funny face “That just sounds weird, can I keep calling you Colonel”  
Casey growled “Still a Colonel until January” he kissed down Chuck’s neck along his shoulder and across his chest.  
“Don’t leave any visible marks”  
“Well that’s no fun”  
“Casey it’s your daughter's wedding day, we will be getting pictures taken all day long, no marks”  
“Don’t talk about her while we are naked” he lightly bit Chuck’s nipple making him moan. He pointed to the nightstand, Chuck reached over and grabbed the lube and handed it to Casey. Casey lubed up his finger running it over Chuck’s hole while he nibbled down his stomach and along his hip. Casey stuck two fingers in at the same time he took Chuck’s tip into his mouth, Chuck put a pillow over his face so no one would hear the moans he was making. Casey moved his fingers in and out quickly as he slowly swirled his tongue around Chuck’s shaft.  
“I want to ride you John” Chuck moaned bucking up his hips.  
Casey took all of Chuck into his mouth as he added a third finger, he moved up and down Chuck’s shaft a few more times before crawling back on top of Chuck giving him a deep kiss. He rolled over pulling Chuck with him, Chuck sat up on Casey’s thighs, he poured some lube on his hand rubbing it up and down Casey’s shaft. He moved forward lowering himself down, he started to move up and down quickly but he stopped “This bed makes to much noise”  
“Floor. Lay down that stupid fluffy blanket you bought”  
“It’s not so stupid now is it” Chuck climbed off the bed and grabbed the big fluffy comforter that Casey always pushed to the end of their bed and laid it out on the floor.  
Casey laid down “Ok it is really nice, but way too hot to use as a blanket”  
Chuck climbed back on top of Casey, he grabbed Chuck’s hips moving him back and forth slowly. “Fuck me Bartowski”  
“Yes sir” Chuck smiled

“Good morning boys did you sleep well?” Lucy was pulling all the stuff out of the fridge so they could make breakfast  
“Yeah until the worried groom woke us up”  
“I didn't hear any complaints” Casey winked  
“Casey” Chuck glared at him  
“Hold on, you’re telling me that my best friend wouldn't get up and talk to me cause he was ‘tired’ but you still” he tapped his two pointer fingers together.  
“That’s now how that works Grimes, it's like this”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hands before he could make a gesture. “Ok both of you shut up, Casey your mom is standing right here, and Morgan, I’m sorry it's not like I planned it that way”  
“This conversation ends now, Morgan honey please get some coffee and relax, John start with the biscuits, Chuck cook the sausage and make the gravy, Nathan is picking up the girls and Ethan is outback with Remi, I’ll start on the eggs, everyone should be here in about half an hour, and we have three hours till we need to be at the the winery”

Casey stood looking out the window overlooking the vineyard drinking a scotch.  
“You look handsome” Chuck walked up next to him  
Casey took a deep breath “I can’t believe my daughter is getting married and next week we have our first interview for the adoption”  
“Life is crazy like that”  
“But it’s perfect” Casey turned towards Chuck pulling him into a kiss  
“Hey stop that” Morgan walked in with Ellie who was crying “Everyone looks so handsome”  
“You look beautiful Ellie” Casey smiled at her  
“Thank you, John, I was sent by the bride to get you, and Chuck you and Morgan need to find Jeff and Lester and get down there, it’s time”  
Casey followed Ellie down to the room where all the girls were getting ready, he took a deep breath before walking in. His eyes filled with tears when he saw Alex in her wedding dress.  
“Hi dad”  
“You look amazing Alex, can we have a minute alone?” he looked around at the bridal party.  
“I have something for you” Alex handed him a handkerchief. Casey read the embroidery on it  
Dad, Thank you for walking by my side today and always. I love you, Alexandra.  
She handed him another one, this one is for the tears, she smiled.  
“I love you, Alex. I never thought that being a dad was in the cards for me and I wish so much that I got to see you grow up but I am so proud of the woman you have become. I am thankful to have you in my life now”  
“Dad” Alex was crying “you are making me mess up my makeup. I love you so much and I am so glad to have you in my life, are you ready to give me away?”  
“Only if you are sure that Grimes is really the one, the Chevelle is in the parking lot, we can still run for it” He laughed.  
“He is the one” She smiled

Chuck stood up and tapped his fork on his wine glass “Hello everyone, I’m Chuck, the best man, the best friend, the Han to his Chewie. Morgan has been my best friend since the fifth grade, I remember the night when I realized he was going to be my best friend for the rest of my life, we split a cherry cheesecake and played Legends of Zelda all night long, not much has changed, we still stay up way too late playing video games and eating junk food. We always considered ourselves brothers and sometimes life works in crazy ways and in a little over four months from now I’ll be his father in law, how weird is that?” everyone laughed. “Morgan and Alex, I love you both so much” he raised his glass “To Mr. and Mrs. Grimes and a life full of love, happiness, and adventure” Everyone took a drink.

“May I have this dance?”  
“Want to tango?”  
“I still can't believe you made me learn the tango from Devon while you watched knowing it wasn't for the mission”  
“I need to see if I can get a copy of that”  
“Seeing you walk down the aisle and seeing you cry melted my heart”  
“I love weddings okay, they make me cry, get over it”  
“Are you going to be able to say your vows through all the tears?”  
“Shut up”  
“Your mom was really happy that we decided to get married in Tennessee, when are we going to tell them about the you know what”  
“After we get approved, we don't need to get their hopes up”  
“That reminds me, we need to call that surrogate company and get everything together for that, just in case”  
“Let’s enjoy the rest of the night and not worry about any of that, It will all work out, I love you Bartowski”  
“I love you too future Mr. Bartowski”  
“It’s Casey-Bartowski”


	2. Chuck vs I Do

“Casey this is weird”  
”Would you rather be in an office all alone watching straight porn”  
They were both naked sitting on their bed with their backs against the headboard. Chuck was fiddling with the collection cup he was holding.  
“Well no, but I’m still having a difficult time”   
“Come over here” Casey patted his leg.  
Chuck straddled Casey’s lap “Just breath Chuck, you are over thinking this, all you have to do is jizz in a cup”  
“Don't say it like that, sounds gross”   
“It’s for our future”  
“Don't make me feel guilty”  
“It’s been five days, I feel like I’m about to explode, and we have to time this right. The Doctor said that if you are relaxed it helps with a better sample”

“Hurry up Chuck, we have less than thirty minutes to get this to the office to get the best results, no one cares what your hair looks like”  
“You are the one who wanted me to grow my curls back out even though you know how unmanageable they are”  
“Stop procrastinating and get your ass downstairs, plus the faster we get there the faster we can get back to our normal sex life”  
Chuck followed Casey downstairs, he grabbed a dog treat from the jar in the kitchen “We will be back soon Remi, be a good girl and eat any intruders” he laughed “sit” when she sat he handed her a treat and patted her head “and please don't pee in the house”  
Casey locked up the house and set the alarm.   
Once they were in the car Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand, “I’m really nervous”  
“About this or the adoption?”  
“Both, we can only afford to do the surrogate once right now, and I feel like we have done 100 interviews and house tours and now we have to tell Ellie and Devon and I know Ellie will get excited but what if it doesn't work”  
“Chuck everything will work out in the end, and if this surrogate thing doesn't work now we can try again next year, and as far as the adoption we will be fine, they said they already have a couple matches that we can meet after Ellie does her interview”

After they dropped off their samples at the Doctors office they headed to the grocery store to get stuff to cook lunch then headed home.   
“Chuck” Casey held up his ringing phone to show him the caller ID  
“Hello, this is John Casey, yes he is, hold on” Casey put the call on speaker.  
“Hello this is Chuck”   
“Hello Mr. Bartowski and Mr. Casey, I was looking through your file to get ready for the interview with Mr. Bartowski’s sister and brother in law tomorrow and I see here that Mr. Casey you have a daughter, a Mrs. Grimes”  
“Yes”  
“We would also like to interview her too, and how well do you know her husband Mr. Grimes”  
“Actually he is my best friend, we have been since the fifth grade” Chuck answered  
“Well, that is even better, see if they can interview tomorrow and call me back, have a nice day”  
“Are you okay John?”  
“What if because I wasn't in Alex’s life when she was younger they deny us”  
Chuck could see the tears filling his eyes   
“What if I ruined everything”  
Chuck wrapped his arms around him “We can explain it, they will understand, you didn't choose it, you had no idea. Plus didn't you just tell me everything will work out in the end? Everything happens for a reason.” He gave him a kiss “I’m going to call Morgan and Alex and invite them for lunch too, keep cooking, it will calm you down, and I will pour you some scotch”   
“I love you, Chuck”

Once everyone was sitting at their dining room table Casey and Chuck brought out the food.  
“Before we eat, there is obviously a reason Chuck and I have asked you all here” Casey took a deep breath.  
“Ellie you know how I asked if you and Devon were free tomorrow for something important, well Morgan and Alex we need you two tomorrow too, and since you work for Casey now, you can take the day off”  
“What is going on Chuck?” Morgan shoved a bite of food in his mouth.  
“Tomorrow you will all be interviewed, by an adoption agency, last year around your wedding we started the process of adoption, and we didn’t want to tell anyone until we knew more, and we have been matched with a child so they would like to interview our families before we meet her next week”  
“Sorry we didn’t tell anyone, we wanted to wait and not get anyone's hopes up in case it didn't work out”  
“You two are going to be awesome dads” Awesome was feeding Clara some corn  
“Did you say her?” Ellie wiped her tears on a napkin  
Casey smiled “Yes, we don't know her name or anything yet, just that she is three”  
“Will she be at your wedding?”  
“They aren’t sure, the process is not quick, and they do know we will be in Tennessee for the wedding and gone for a week for the honeymoon.” Casey was making faces at Clara making her laugh.  
“I can't wait to see you two with a kid of your own” Alex smiled  
“We weren’t going to say anything, but we are also starting the surrogate process too, we aren’t that far into the process, we want to have options, we do have a surrogate and an egg donor lined up, and if all tests come back fine we could possibly have a baby by this time next year”  
“Information overload” Morgan looked at Chuck “But wow I am so happy for you”  
“Thanks, buddy, okay let's eat”  
“Can I ask questions” Ellie looked at Chuck  
“Is that a family thing?” Casey laughed  
“Of course El”  
“Who will be the father of the baby?”  
“We both will” Chuck looked at her confused  
“I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I meant DNA wise”  
“We are waiting to see the results of the, um samples, but since Casey is older we were thinking he will be the first one and in a few years maybe we will try again”  
“Will you get to name the little girl?”  
“They said we can change her name if we want but since she is three it may be hard for her to learn a new first name but they encourage either keeping it her first name or middle name and then choosing another name for her first or middle”  
“And Grimes please try and not be an idiot during your interview”  
“Casey be nice”  
“So how is the wedding coming along, we are about a month out now, is everything finalized?”  
“I think the only thing we are waiting on is the final say on the flowers, Kaylee has been doing amazing helping us with everything”  
“What about the honeymoon?”  
“Casey won’t tell me anything”  
“Well if we don't tell anyone then no one will be able to find us an ruin it” he smirked  
“I keep trying to convince Ellie that we need a dog so keeping Remi for a week will be nice practice, and Clara will love it”  
“He birthday is coming up, maybe her favorite uncle can get her a puppy”  
“Unlces, favorite uncles”  
“She like Uncle John better” Casey smiled at her “Don’t you Clara?”  
Ellie started crying again.   
“Are you going to be okay Ellie?”  
“I am just so excited that my baby brother is getting married and starting a family”

“Chuck how many times do I have to tell you to calm down, you are going to freak her out”  
“John we are about to meet our possible future daughter, of course, I’m freaking out”  
“Give me the stuffed sheep before you pop it's head off”  
“Should we have gotten something different like a bear or bunny, a sheep is weird right”  
“You chose it, should we have bought it a little coat?” he laughed  
“I hope we can erase all the bad memories of the farm away”  
“Well I hope after the wedding we will only associate it with is that and not being shot and well all the other bad shit, plus there were a few moments I often think about” he winked  
“Stuff, bad stuff, no cussing in front of the kids”  
The door opened “Mr. Casey and Mr. Bartowski we are ready for you” They grabbed each other’s hand and followed the lady into another room. When the door opened there was a little girl with blonde curly hair up in pigtails sitting on the floor playing with blocks.  
“McKenzie, this is John and Chuck, can you say hello?”  
She looked over at them with her big green eyes “Hi” she waved “Baaa” she pointed to the sheep Casey was holding.  
“Do you like this?” He sat down next to her and handed her the sheep “We got you this”  
She smiled taking the sheep from him. “Sheep baaaaaaaaa”  
“That's right” Chuck sat down with them “Do you like sheep? John’s mom has a farm with sheep and sometimes those sheep wear little coats”  
“Silly Huck” she laughed  
“Do you like any other animals?”   
“I like puppies”  
“We have a dog, her name is Remi” Casey pulled out his phone showering her a picture  
“Rem, Ra, Remi, puppy”  
“Good job”  
They sat and played with her for the next hour.  
“Ok Mckenzie, it’s time to go, but I think John and Chuck would like you to come visit them at their house, and maybe meet Remi”  
“Yes peas” she wrapped her arms around John’s leg.  
They said their goodbyes then went into another room.   
“That went really well, she instantly warmed up to you two, that is a very good sign, what are your thoughts?”  
“She is perfect”  
“I agree” Chuck looked over at Casey who had the biggest smile on his face.  
“Well if you guys would like to proceed with her adoption we can do that today, and until all the paperwork goes through you guys can come visit her whenever you want, and we can set up a time for her to come to your house”  
“Yes, we would love to proceed”

“Oh Chuck, you look handsome, the light grey suit was a good choice”  
“Alex suggested it, Can you help me with my tie, Casey always helps me, plus my hands are shaking”  
She grabbed the red tie from Chuck “Have you heard anything about the adoption?”  
“No, they said they will call soon, they are just finalizing paperwork, we already signed everything and sent the marriage license in, so technically we are already married, so maybe we can just skip this part so I can stop freaking out”  
“Calm down, you know you would regret that”  
“Why did we agree to write our own vows?”  
“What about the surrogate?”  
“Are you trying to stress me out more?”  
“No, I was just trying to get your mind off of the wedding”  
“I haven’t seen Casey in almost 48 hours, I miss him and I just want to be with him, that’s all I want to think about”  
“He looks really handsome in his uniform”  
“I’ve seen him in them once, at his funeral”  
“What”  
“Oh sorry, it was a mission, he had to fake his death”  
“That had to be a weird thing to see”  
“It was before we were together, but yes it was weird, I had to keep telling myself it was fake”  
There was a knock at the door   
“Come in, unless you are John”  
“Just me, the best man, best woman, matron of honor, honestly I don't know what my title is.” Alex opened the door.  
“Best woman sounds good to me” Ellie straightened Chuck’s tie “All set”   
“He wanted me to give you this” she handed Chuck a little box.  
“Oh no, was I supposed to get him something? No one told me I was supposed to get him something, I am a horrible husband”  
“You are not a horrible husband, sometimes people give gifts to their significant others before a wedding”  
“That would have been nice to know” he opened the box “Wow”  
“What is it?”  
Chuck laughed “It’s a tie clip and cufflinks, that looks like a circuit board”  
“Let me help you with the cufflinks” Ellie grabbed the box from him “These are perfect”  
“He is perfect”

Casey looped his arm with his mom as they walked down the aisle. When they got the end they turned to each other. “Thank you for walking me down the aisle mom, I love you”  
“I love you, sweety, I am so proud of the man you have become” she kissed his cheek before taking her seat.   
Casey kept his eyes on the barn door waiting for it to open.  
Ellie grabbed Chuck’s arm “Let’s get you married Chuck”  
When the doors opened and he saw Casey waiting for him at the end of the aisle it took his breath away. 

“You look handsome Bartowski”  
“You too General” Chuck smiled as he grabbed Casey’s hands  
Beckman smiled at them “Today is a celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever. You don’t have to have a ceremony to have a marriage, and when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of weird, right?  
You’re standing in front of a lot of people, looking fancy, and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you. So why do we do it?  
The marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We have thousands of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one is regarded as one so critical, we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others. Why this moment? Because despite all of our differences, love is what we all share.  
That’s why you are both standing here. And that’s why you all are here to watch them stand up here. We’re here to hope with you, to support you, to be proud of you, and to remind you that love isn’t happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story. It’s not one moment not even this moment. It’s every moment. Big ones like saying “I love you,” moving in together, getting engaged, but mostly a million little ones that come in between the big moments.  
Falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with your families, getting a big hug when you get home from work. These everyday moments fuse together into one big experience. And even though we describe love in different ways and even though love can look different from one person to the next, we all know it when we see it. And we see it here.  
The grooms have each written something they would like to share with one another”

Chuck pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Casey was already tearing up.  
"You have been my best friend, mentor, my teammate, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. And for once I am at a loss for words, I know shocking” he laughed “I love you John Casey and I am so grateful for every minute we have spent together and every minute we get to spend together for the rest of our lives” He put the ring on Casey’s finger. Chuck had tear’s falling down his cheeks. 

Casey reached up and wiped a tear off Chuck’s cheek with his thumb  
"I remember once I told you I did not believe in soul mates, but your love for me changed my mind, you are my soulmate and best friend. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are everything I never knew I wanted and there is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. Without you, I am nothing with you I am more than myself.” He slid the ring on Chuck’s finger “I love you Charles Bartowski” He grabbed Chuck’s face pulling him into a kiss.  
“I guess you may kiss your groom” Beckman shook her head “I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Casey-Bartowski”  
Everyone cheered as Chuck and Casey walked down the aisle.  
After pictures were taken everyone got into busses they had rented to take them to the reception hall, Chuck and Casey got in a limo.  
“Hey driver, turn the music up, roll up the partition, and for your sake, don't roll it back down oh and I’ll throw in a nice tip if you take the longest way possible” Casey smiled.  
“Really Casey”  
Casey was already unbuttoning his uniform “It's been over a week, are you going to act like you don't want to”  
“No, cause you look so sexy, leave that and the hat on, please” Chuck loosened his tie,   
“Just don’t tell anyone” he left his uniform top on but unbuttoned.  
Chuck took off his suit jacket “Let’s hope this guy is a good driver” he undid his belt and pants, Casey did the same.  
“How are we going to do this?”  
“Depends on how much fun you had in the shower earlier”  
“Enough to know that you were going to want to mount be as soon as you saw me” Chuck laughed.  
“I like the way you think” He grabbed his garment bag that has his outfit for the reception in it, he unzipped it and reached inside and pulled out a toiletry bag, he opened it and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a small package of wipes. “I came prepared, plus we have about a two hour limo ride to our honeymoon spot later” he smiled, he moved back over next to Chuck who had grabbed a t-shirt from his backpack and sat it on the seat for Casey to sit on, he lifted his hips and pushed his pants and briefs down to his knees, Chuck watched as Casey massaged lube on himself  
“Oh god I missed you” he didn't realize he said that out loud.  
Casey laughed “Me or my dick?”  
“Both” Chuck stood up as much as he could and pushed his pants down to his ankles.  
“Sit with your back to me” Casey grabbed his hips guiding him down onto his lap.  
“Slowly Casey” Chuck took a deep breath. Chuck leaned against Casey’s chest, laying his head back on Casey’s shoulder as he moved his hips up and down.  
“So tight” Casey growled as he nibbled on Chuck’s neck.  
They had agreed to not have sex of any kind the week before the wedding, and they actually stuck to that, they barely even kissed knowing it wouldn’t stop at just kissing. Then two days ago Casey had to fly to D.C. for some emergency thing that he couldn't tell Chuck about, and Chuck was stuck at Casey’s mom's house stressed that his groom wouldn't make it to the wedding. But it was all worth it for that moment they saw each other again.   
Casey wrapped his hand around Chuck’s shaft “This reminds me of that night we had to stay late at the Buy More for inventory bullshit and we snuck out to your Jeep”  
“This is ten times better” Chuck moaned.  
“Are you going to come for me Mr. Casey-Bartowski” Casey kept his hand in one place as Chuck moved up and down between Casey’s hand and dick.  
“Yes General Casey-Bartowski, oh god yes”  
Casey kissed along Chuck’s neck as they both came.  
They got cleaned up and Casey changed into a pair of navy suit pants with a matching vest and white button up. “Damn, you look good in everything, too bad you can't keep that hat on”  
“I’m sorry that I didn't get you anything, I didn't know, but thank you so much for the links and clip, they are amazing”  
“You didn't have to get me anything, I saw those and knew I had to get them”  
Chuck picked up the phone that called the driver, “How much time till we get there?”  
“Two minutes, I can try and make it longer”  
“No it's fine, thank you so much”  
He turned back to Casey. “We have two minutes” he smiled “Wanna make out?”  
Casey growled pulling Chuck into a kiss. 

They opened the door to the reception hall where Morgan was waiting for them.  
“It’s about time you two got here, where did you go?”  
“Would you believe me if I said we had to stop for gas”  
“No, because I made sure the tank was full, you two have a problem”  
“Jealous Grimes?”  
“At least you already changed Casey, let’s get you guys in there, everyone is probably drunk by now and won't notice you have been missing for almost twenty minutes”  
“Then maybe they won’t notice if we just leave now for the honeymoon”  
“Let’s make an appearance, at least get some food in us so we have energy, and maybe some scotch” Chuck winked at Casey  
“Let me tell the D.J. to announce you two, then you will go straight into the dance then we can finally eat”

“General, I think it’s time to turn your phone off and come back to bed”   
“Sorry, it’s hard for the director of the CIA to take some time off”  
“We should have picked a cabin with no cell reception”  
“How about put some clothes on and let’s go for a hike, get some fresh air”  
“Remember what happened last time we went on a hike here in Tennessee?” Chuck smiled  
“You may have to refresh my memory” Casey pulled Chuck out of the bed. “This time there isn’t snow though”  
“It feels cold enough to snow” Chuc started to get dressed.  
“It’s like 50 degrees, grow some balls”  
“I was thinking quick hike then we can get naked and cuddle under a blanket in front of the fireplace, maybe drink some hot chocolate with the mini marshmallows”   
“Sounds like a plan to me”

“Chuck, put your arm around my back, under my coat, grab my gun and turn around when I count to 3.” He whispered.  
“What?”  
“Three”  
Chuck grabbed the gun as they both quickly turned around. Casey took the gun from him “show yourself, I know you are there”  
“Sorry General” he stepped out from behind a tree  
“Chandler what the hell are you doing here?”   
“Agent Walker sent me out here to keep an eye on you”  
“We can take care of ourselves” he growled.  
“Oh God, how long have you been following us”  
“Since you got here, I haven't spied into the cabin, just when you are outside”  
Chuck's face turned red as he thought about their first morning here when they jacked each other off while laying in the hammock or Casey on his knees last night when they were sitting out by the fire, or five minutes ago when he was on his knees.  
“Don't worry Agent Bartowski, uh Agent Casey-Bartowski I didn't watch when you guys were getting intimate”  
“Chandler, you are to return to Burbank and if I see you or anyone else out here I will shoot, and tell Walker she is fired”  
“Yes sir, sorry General” he walked away.   
“Have I told you recently I hate her?”  
“Almost daily” his phone rang  
“This is General Casey”  
“Yes you are fired Walker, this is my fucking honeymoon, no we aren't in danger, the only reason we were in danger last time is because your dumbass let Shaw out. Don't make me regret letting you back on the team. Seriously don't even think about it I will shoot you”  
He hung the phone up and took a deep breath. “I need to retire”  
“It hasn't even been three months”  
He squeezed the bridge of his nose.   
“Told you we should've just stayed inside”  
“Let’s just head back, I need a drink”  
“I’ve been dying to make some hot chocolate”  
“I need something stronger than that”  
“Well we have scotch too”  
“I like it when you drink scotch”  
“I know you do, can we just stay inside the next four days please, we don't even have to put clothes on, and maybe turn your phone off”  
“Sounds great” Casey grabbed Chuck's hand as they walked back to the cabin.

Chuck put his shoes and coat on,  
“Where are you going? What about dinner?”  
“You mean the dinner that I made by myself that has been sitting on the table for almost an hour and is ice cold now”  
“So you are going out to get lost in the woods or get eaten by a bear?”  
“I don't know, I just want to get away from you before I say something I don’t mean”  
“It’s my job Chuck”  
“I know, director of the CIA, I get it, but I can still be upset. You left two days before the wedding and I had no idea if you were even going to be waiting at the end of the aisle. I just thought that we could have one maybe even two days of our honeymoon alone and together.”  
“Criminals never take a day off”  
“So now I am the asshole for getting mad?”  
“Not at all, I do understand and I am very sorry. Let me make one more call, tell Jake to transfer my calls to other people and only call me for emergencies that only I can handle”  
“Who the hell is Jake?”  
“My secretary”  
“What happened to Stacy?”  
“She works in D.C. my office is now at Castle remember? Do you think this is going to be some shitty movie plot where I ‘work late’ but I’m really fucking my secretary on my desk?”  
“I really need some fresh air”  
Casey grabbed his arm. “Seriously Bartowski, why would you even think that”  
“Because I am a moron”  
“Would you like to have dinner now?”  
“We need to warm it up, cold spaghetti isn't good”  
“Take your coat and shoes off, pour some wine and sit down, I’ll warm it back up”  
“I burned the garlic bread, it’s pretty much charcoal”  
“I thought I smelled something, didn't want to ask”  
Casey walked into the living room with the two plates of re-heated spaghetti  
“Why are you in a robe?”  
“You made a no clothes rule, which you are breaking”  
“A robe is clothes”  
“I don’t want to drop spaghetti on any important spots”  
“I’ll be right back” Chuck went into the bedroom to change into his robe, when he came back Casey had the fireplace lit and was sitting in front of it “How about dinner by the fire?”  
“Sounds great”  
“This spaghetti is great Chuck, I’m sorry I wasn't there to make it with you”  
“I understand, I’m sorry I got mad. Oh and there is whipped cream for dessert”  
“What is the whipped cream going on?”  
“You” he smiled.

They were laying in bed facing each other with their legs tangled and their arms wrapped around each other as the morning sun peeked through the curtains.  
“I have an idea”  
“Does it involve your mouth somewhere on my body”  
“Your lips”  
“I have a couple of other spots in mind”  
“Honestly my jaw muscles are kinda sore”  
Casey laughed, “Guess you need to use them more”  
Chuck reached over and grabbed the lube off the table. He opened the lid and poured some on his fingers.   
“What exactly do you think you are doing?”  
“The same thing you are about to do” he handed the bottle to Casey  
Casey lubed up his fingers as Chuck circled his finger around Casey’s hole, he growled pulling Chuck closer reaching behind him he gripped Chuck's ass letting out a deep growl as Chuck's finger pushed all the way in. Casey pushed two fingers in, making Chuck moan into his mouth as he pushed deeper.   
“More” Casey growled. Chuck added another finger.   
“You’re so hot”  
“Are you still drunk from last night?”  
“I don’t have to be drunk to admire my husband's body and the way it feels” Chuck moved his fingers faster as he moved his hips forward rubbing his dick against Casey’s.  
Casey moved his hand down wrapping it around both their dicks slowly stroking them.   
“Yes John, oh god yes” Chuck moaned  
Casey let out a loud moan as he came.   
“Oh god, that was so hot” Chuck pressed his lips to Casey’s as he came.  
Casey laid on his back taking a deep breath before getting up.  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
“Time for a shower, I’m taking you out to breakfast.” Casey pulled Chuck off the bed  
“We could just stay in and make omelets”  
Casey turned the water on “I like that idea”  
“You know what I like? I like that you act like you don't like when I do that, but the way you moan tells me you like it very much”  
“I don’t mind it on special occasions, okay, and I do not moan”  
He pushed Casey’s chest against the shower wall pressing his chest on his back as he whispered in his ear. “Yes you do, want me to prove you wrong” he rubbed his hard-on along Casey’s crack making him growl.  
“Are you just going to tease me or are you going to fuck me Bartowski?”  
“Do you want me to?”  
“You suck at this dominance thing, just take control Chuck”  
Chuck pushed into him “You like that General?”  
Casey growled  
“Answer me” Chuck thrust faster  
“Yes sir”  
Chuck sank his teeth into Casey’s shoulder. Casey pushed back into him trying to not make a noise. “Do you want me to touch you, John?”  
“God yes”  
Chuck gripped Casey’s hips as he came at the sound Casey made.  
“Fuck” Chuck buried his face in Casey’s back “That’s not how I planned that but I did prove my point”  
Casey moved Chuck’s hand down his hip towards his aching cock “I wanna come for you Bartowski, make me come” he growled.  
Chuck wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft stroking him until he came. “I love you Mr. Casey-Bartowski”  
Casey turned to face his husband “I love you too”

Casey sat a plate in front of Chuck “Lunch is served, princess”  
“Don’t act like I made you make me a sandwich”  
“You started the argument knowing I would try and prove you wrong”  
Chuck took a bite of the sandwich. “I guess it's okay, but I still make them better”  
Casey threw a chip at him “Then I will never make you another one”  
“Sandwich making is an art, it takes” Chuck sighed as Casey's phone rang again. “I am about to throw your phone in the fire”  
“Hello, this is General Casey, yes, no we can be there first thing tomorrow morning, this is more important, thank you, see you tomorrow”  
“We are not leaving, we have three more days, I'm sure they can survive without you. Nothing is more important? Why did you say that?”


	3. Chuck vs. Kids

Casey looked at him with tears in his eyes “It's official Chuck, McKenzie is our daughter, she can come home tomorrow”  
“You're right, that is more important” he wrapped his arms around Casey, they stood there holding each other, not saying anything.

“Hey, Ellie can you meet us at the house? All three of you? Yes everything is fine, I’ll explain when you get here, love you”  
When Ellie, Devon, and Clara got there Morgan and Alex were already sitting on the couch waiting”  
“Chuck honey is everything okay? Where is John? Why are you home early”  
“Just sit down and I'll explain”  
Casey walked around the corner holding McKenzie in his arms.  
“Everyone, I would like you to meet McKenzie Faye Casey-Bartowski”  
“You named her after me?” Ellie got up and hugged him.  
“I wanted her to be named after the strongest woman I know”  
“I am so proud of you baby brother”  
“I mean Morgan could have worked too you know, it’s a great name” Morgan got up and hugged him. Casey put her down and she walked over to Clara who was sitting on Devon's lap. “Baby Claroar”  
“That's right, this is your cousin Clara” he smiled “you two will be the best of friends.”  
“We made her a photo album with all your pictures in it, they showed it to her at night before bed so she would be familiar with all your names and faces” Casey sat on the couch next to Devon. “Clara and Remi were her favorite pages”  
“So wait, what is she going to call you since you are both dads, that could get confusing?”  
“Only you would come up with a question like that Grimes”  
“We let her decide, she has been calling me daddy and Casey dada”  
“No dada John”  
Chuck smiled “She always corrects me when I call him Casey but she laughs when he calls me Bartowski”  
“When is her birthday?”  
“October 15th, she will be four”  
“One….two...tree...FOUR” she clapped.  
“Good job dude” Morgan held his hand up for a high-five.  
“I Kenz not duuuuude”  
“Oh that was the cutest thing ever” Morgan gushed “We need one, also Chuck we need to teach her Star Wars quotes”  
“Oh god no” Casey growled  
“Hey Kenz, how about we go show Uncle Morgan your lightsaber?”

Chuck was sitting on the edge of their bed crying when Casey walked in.  
“Chuck I got here as fast as I could, are you okay? Where is Kenzie?”  
Chuck looked up at him, Ellie took her and Clara to get a dress for the family Christmas pictures this weekend”  
“What’s wrong”  
“I just got a call” he was crying too hard to talk.  
Casey wrapped his arms around him “Just breath Chuck, talk to me, I’m starting to freak out”  
“Lydia called, she went to the ultrasound, there was no heartbeat”  
Casey squeezed him tighter. “We knew this was a possibility, it hurts, it hurts so fucking bad but we can get through this, we can”  
“I told Ellie I had to go into work, asked her to take McKenzie to her house after shopping and we would pick her up later, give us some time to grieve I guess”  
“How is Lydia? Should we do something for her?”  
“She is so strong, maybe we can cook her family dinner and bring it to them, she said they have to let her body take care of itself and she is on bed rest.” He took a deep breath “If there are any complications, they will have to go in and, sorry I can't repeat it”  
“I understand, we just need to remind ourselves that we have an amazing daughter and everything happens when it’s supposed to, it's easier to say than do, but we are strong and maybe we can try again next year”  
“I’m glad you are strong, not sure how I would survive without you”  
“I love you, Chuck”  
“I love you, John”  
“You know what we need to focus on? Figuring out what to get the spoiled princess for Christmas”  
“Maybe we should just get her a puppy” Chuck laughed  
“Absolutely not, you know how jealous Remi would get? It took us two months to get her to stop stealing Kenzie's toys and burying them in the backyard”  
“Point taken, I think I need a beer and maybe a nap”  
“Sounds good to me, I’m going to let Jake know to only call for emergencies and I’m going to stay home tomorrow”

“Oh my gosh McKenzie you look so beautiful”  
“Tanks Daddy”  
“Did you pick out that dress all by yourself?”  
“Yes sir”  
“How about we take it off while we eat dinner so you don't get is messy, then after pictures this weekend you can wear it all you want”  
“No”  
“Oh tickle monster”  
Casey came out from the kitchen with his hands up like claws, McKenzie screamed and ran as Casey chased her.  
“I love watching them together” Ellie walked over to Chuck  
“It’s the best thing in the world”  
“Are you guys planning on having more?”  
Chuck wished he could tell her, but he and John decided to keep it to themselves for a while. “Yeah, of course, just enjoying what we have now” Chuck smiled at the sound of Kenzie’s giggles.  
“How about McKenzie stays the night here and you and John go out for dinner and do something fun, you haven't had a night with just you two since your honeymoon”  
“Are you sure El? You made dinner already”  
“I don't know what it is, but I can tell you have something on your mind, go have a nice night with your husband”  
“Thank you, Ellie, we will go home and get her some clothes and a toothbrush, and her blanket that she has to have to sleep”  
“Is it the one that Kaylee made? Are they able to come here for Christmas or are you guys going there?”  
“Yes Kaylee made it, we took it to her when she was at the foster home so she attached to it quickly. Kaylee and Lucy will be coming, Alexis, Nathan, Ethan are staying home since she could be having the baby any day now”  
Casey walked up “Are you guys ready for dinner?”  
“Ellie offered to watch Kenz overnight so we can have a date”  
“You don't have to do that Ellie”  
“But I’m going to, you two go have fun”

Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand “She is fine, she will be fine, but your overprotectiveness is really cute”  
“Was she okay when you left again?”  
“She didn’t even see me, she and Clara were playing with blocks, Ellie met me at the door and I gave her the bag and left”  
“Her crying when we left earlier broke my heart”  
“Mine too, but Ellie told me she would call if she gets upset again, she does need time away, she needs to get used to it before she starts Kindergarten next year, or if we both need to go out of town for work”  
“You’re right, where do you want to eat?”  
“Well, I ordered a pizza when we were on the way to drop the bag off and it will be delivered to our house in maybe 20 minutes.”  
“I thought we were going out?”  
“And I thought we would both enjoy a nice night alone in our house with no clothes on, I’m shocked that it wasn't your idea, we haven't had sex in three days and the last few months it’s been quickies in the shower, closet, or when you set your alarm ten minutes early before work. I would like to make love with my husband”  
“Sorry I have been so busy it honestly hasn't crossed my mind, and I feel like shit because of it. I want you, I swear”  
“I never thought of it that way, I understand, and we don't have to unless you want to, I don't want to pressure you”  
Casey ran his hand up Chuck’s thigh “How about a quicky before the pizza comes, then we make love all night” Casey ran his hand over the front of Chuck’s jeans as he drove a bit faster.  
“Just don't answer the door naked again, that cost us a 50 dollar tip”  
“The looks on his face was hilarious though”  
“That’s borderline sexual harassment”  
When they pulled into the garage Casey turned the car off then unbuckled sliding across the bench seat of the Chevelle, he ran his hand up Chuck’s neck cupping his jaw kissing him lightly.  
“Can we at least go in the house”  
“I could bend you over my workbench”  
“The couch is only a few steps inside and it's softer and I won't hit my head like I always do in the car”  
“All your clothes better be off by the time we get to the couch”  
Chuck climbed out of the car making his way to the living room taking his clothes off on the way.  
He was sitting there naked waiting for Casey “John where are you? Is this a prank?”  
“Where the fuck did all the lube go? There used to be some in every room”  
“We had a kid remember? Now it’s all hidden under our bathroom sink”  
Casey growled as he stood in front of Chuck admiring the nerd’s body. He dropped down to his knees between Chuck’s legs, slowly kissing up his thigh.  
“Stop” Chuck moaned “Shirt off, take your shirt off, I want to see your body”  
Casey chuckled as he sat back and pulled his shirt off. “You’re cute”

Chuck pulled the covers over his head as Casey’s phone rang. “Why did you let me drink that much.  
“I tried stopping you, but you kept saying you are an adult and you don't have to listen to me”  
“Drunk me is stupid”  
“Hello This is John, yes, is everything okay? Thanks, we will be there soon”  
“Is Kenz okay?”  
“I haven't heard from Ellie so I'm guessing yes, but we need to get up and head to the hospital, that was Lydia’s husband, he asked us to come down there”  
“Oh god,” Chuck jumped up “Ouch” he rubbed his head.  
“We will get coffee on the way, get some clothes on and brush your hair”  
“Did he say what was wrong?”  
“He didn't want to tell us over the phone”  
“I hope she is okay, we should get her some flowers”

When they walk in the hospital room Lydia starts crying when she sees them.  
“Hey Lydia is everything okay, how are you feeling? Casey sat the flowers on the table  
“Amazing” she smiled.  
Chuck and Casey looked at her confused.  
“The baby” she handed them an ultrasound picture “It’s okay” she smiled  
“But what happened yesterday? You said” Chuck’s voice started to shake.  
“Well there was a lot of bleeding and the doctor tried multiple times to find a heartbeat with no luck so she did a blood test and the levels were low so they thought the baby didn’t make it. I was throwing up all night and so Derrick brought me here to get me hydrated and they did another ultrasound and we heard a heartbeat. My levels are still low so I am on bedrest and have to take some medicine, but there is still a chance that everything will be okay”  
Chuck and Casey hugged each other.  
“The nurse said once you guys got here we could do another ultrasound”  
“That would be amazing” Casey smiled. “We are so glad you are okay, as well as the baby”  
A few minutes later the nurse came in with the ultrasound machine “Hello, you two must be the lucky fathers” she smiled  
“Yes ma’ma”  
“Do you guys know the gender?”  
“Yes, we only had male embryos implanted, so it should be a boy”  
“He is almost at the 12-week point, after that the risk for loss goes down greatly” she moved the wand around Lydia’s stomach.  
“Is that him?” tears gell down Casey’s cheeks  
“Yes, and that is his heartbeat, it’s very good, he must have been shy yesterday”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand “That’s our son” he wiped his tears with his sleeve. “That’s Michael”  
“Michael?” Lydia asked  
“We are naming him after my father who is no longer with us”  
“I am so happy I get to do with for you two” she squeezed Chuck’s hand.  
The nurse printed off some pictures for them “His due date is around July 3rd, Lydia will be on bedrest at home for at least one week, then we will check all her levels and check on Michael again, right before Christmas, and go from there”  
“Thank you so much” Casey grabbed the pictures from the nurse.  
“We need to go pick up our daughter, if you need anything at all please call me. Also, we made you a few freezer meals, cooking makes me feel better so I went a little crazy yesterday after we talked. Casey can drop them off on his work tomorrow”  
“Thank you so much”  
“Thank you”

Chuck and Casey had put McKenzie to bed and put all of the gifts under the tree, Casey lit the fireplace while Chuck spiked their eggnog.  
“I can't wait to teach her to ride her bike” Casey sat down on the couch  
“Do you think we overdid it?” Chuck sat down next to him  
“Of course we did, but it’s her first Christmas with us and she has us wrapped around her tiny cute little fingers”  
“I’m nervous about tomorrow, telling everyone, telling McKenzie, what if she gets upset”  
“We just need to make sure she knows we still love her just the same, I think she will love it. Michael has been growing perfectly, and he isn't making Lydia throw up as much and her levels are great and his heartbeat is perfect, plus with my mom and Kaylee in town it’s perfect timing”  
“Thank you for wearing the matching pajamas”  
“As I said, wrapped around her little finger”  
“You have worn them every year since our first Christmas together”  
“That’s because you always promise me a blow job”  
“You know I would do it anyways, you just don't want to admit you enjoy it. So did you break the no gift for each other rule?”  
“I did not get you anything, I promise”  
“Well I kinda broke it, but kinda not” he got up and grabbed a bag from under the tree, he straddled Casey’s lap handing him the bag.  
“Chuck”  
“It’s for both of us”  
Casey dug through the tissue paper, he pulled out an ornament it was a white ceramic frame with a picture of them kissing at their wedding and at the bottom of the frame was their wedding date and across the top, it said Mr. & Mr.  
“I love it” Casey smiled  
“A few weeks ago when I was in Nevada for that mission, I couldn't sleep so I was browsing on my phone and I saw it and I just had to order it”  
Casey put it back in the bag and set it on the side table.  
“We can put it on the tree after I give you your gift” he wrapped his hand around the back of Chuck’s head pulling him down into a kiss, running his other hand up his thigh.  
“Go get that stupid blanket off the bed, and the lube, oh and be quiet”  
“Yes sir” Chuck whispered in Casey’s ear before he got up.

“Next time you get the blanket, I almost died coming down the stairs”  
“You are so dramatic, just lay the blanket in front of the fireplace and then throw your clothes into the fire” he smirked as he took his shirt off acting like he was going to throw it in.  
“Not funny Casey”  
Casey grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch walking over to his naked husband laying in front of the fire.  
“This is really stupid you know”  
“It’s our house, we can do it wherever we want, and as long as we are dressed before morning we will be fine”  
Casey pushed his pants off “Just don't be too loud” he smirked as he laid down on top of Chuck bracing himself with his hands he kissed along Chuck’s jaw bone. Chuck lifted his knees allowing Casey’s body to press closer. “In front of this fire has become one of my favorites spots”  
“And why is that Bartowski?” Casey growled as he slowly moved his hips back and forth creating a nice friction between their dicks.  
“That feels so good” Chuck moaned “You are more passionate in front of the fire, it probably sounds stupid, but you are more let's make love instead of let me bend you over whatever I can”  
“You’re cute” Casey sat up on his knees between Chuck’s legs. Chuck licked his lips as he watched Casey’s muscles move in the light from the fire as he massaged lube on himself.  
“You know, you didn’t seem to mind it earlier when I bent you over the workbench when we were pretending to wrap gifts”  
“Except the splinter, I got in my hip”  
Casey bent down and kissed the red spot on Chuck’s hip, “Sorry about that”  
“It was worth it, I obviously don't mind being bent over, I just enjoy lovemaking more because it’s the side of you that only I get to see, sweet, gently loving John Casey, who says sweet things and isn't dominating”  
“Just shut up and kiss me” Casey pushed into him as he kissed him.  
Chuck wrapped his hand around the back of Casey’s neck kissing him harder. 

“At least they have clothes on”  
Chuck stretched blinking a few times letting his eyes adjust. “Oh, shit” he sat up feeling his chest to make sure he was dressed.  
“Merry Christmas” Casey groaned as he sat up.  
“I made breakfast while you two snored” Lucy looked down at them.  
“I can't believe we fell asleep down here” Chuck stood up “Has Kenz woken up yet?”  
“Of course not, we wouldn't let you guys miss her reaction coming down the stairs to see what Santa left”  
“We do all the work, he gets all the credit” Casey groaned  
“It’s worth it, to see the magic in their eyes, trust me” Lucy smiled.  
“Here is some coffee” Zac walked up handing them both a cup.  
“Dad?” they heard a little voice from upstairs “Daddy?”  
“Down here Kenzie” Chuck grabbed his phone off the coffee table, everyone watched as she slowly made her way down the stairs, her eyes lighting up and smile getting bigger as she saw all the gifts and an overflowing stocking.  
“Wow” she stopped at the bottom of the stairs just staring in amazement.  
“Would you like to eat some breakfast first?”  
“No thanks, gramma, I want to open gifts” she smiled “Ooooooh Remi loooook, Santa brought you stuff” she pulled a bone from Remi’s stocking handing it to her.  
“How about you eat a muffin while you open your gift”  
“Not hungry”  
“Trust me, these muffins are worth it” Morgan was stuffing one in his mouth.  
“Silly Morgan”

McKenzie was opening her last gift when Ellie, Devon, and Clara arrived.  
“So Clara, did Santa bring you a puppy?”  
“No, she pouted”  
“Maybe next year, when you are older” Ellie, glared at Casey  
“Sorry Ellie, there are muffins” Casey pointed to the kitchen.  
“We actually have one last gift” Chuck pulled a box out from behind the tree. “It’s kinda for everyone, but McKenzie is going to open it”  
Casey sat down in a chair and put her on his lap. He held his breath as she took the lid off the box. “It’s a shirt” she held it “Read it to me dad”  
Casey had tears in his eyes “Big sister, it says big sister”  
“I’m not a sister”  
Chuck pulled the ultrasound picture out of the box “This is a picture of your baby brother, his name is Michael, Michael Irving” Chuck was now crying along with everyone in the room.  
“He looks like a bean” Mckenzie looked at the picture, making everyone chuckle.  
“He does, doesn't he. He is growing inside the belly of our friend Lydia, but sometimes in June or July he will be here”  
“How does that make you feel?” Casey rubbed her back  
“Happy, but his name is funny”  
“Hey, Irving is my middle name”  
“And Michael was my dad’s name”  
“I’m pregnant” Ellie blurted out “Oh my gosh, I didn’t mean for that to come out, there is just so much emotion and it just slipped out”  
“Seriously? Ellie, that is so exciting, when are you due”  
“I’m not very far along, I wasn't even going to say anything until my 2nd trimester, but I’m due at the end of August probably”  
“Congrats Ellie, also I agree with you Kenz, Irving is a weird name” Morgan laughed.  
“You want to name our future children after Star Wars characters, so you don't get a say in what’s a weird name” she shook her head “And Dad, congratulations”  
“I have questions” Morgan was eating another muffin.  
“What’s new Grimes, Kenz how about you show Clara some of your new toys” He put her down and she ran over to Clara. “What do you wanna know? We got a surrogate, got an egg donor, I jizzed in a cup and they did some sciencey stuff and now we have a baby”  
“First off gross, secondly how do you know it’s a boy already?” Kaylee asked  
“They do testing before they implant, there were only boys.”  
“Why did you choose John? I didn't mean to sound rude, just curious how you choose”  
“Rock paper scissors” Casey laughed  
“We had tests done and Casey’s uh”  
“Sperm” Casey interrupted  
Chuck glared at him. “Sample, his sample tested better okay, don't want to talk about that aspect of the process anymore okay. It’s private so John, please stop”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand and pulled him towards the garage “We will be back”  
Chuck tried to swat his hand away but it didn't work “No Casey, not happening”  
“Don't worry Bartowski, not going to mount you in the garage” he said loud enough for everyone to hear before he shut the door.  
“You are an ass”  
“But you like my ass”  
“Not funny John”  
“Who cares if your sperm was weak, it doesn't mean anything”  
“You don't need to talk about it to our entire family, are you kidding me, you could have just said that we used your DNA, no other comment, we chose you for multiple reasons. I get this constant reminder that you are better than me, stronger than me, healthier than me. But at the end of the day, it doesn't matter who's DNA he has, he is my son too you know”  
“Chuck I'm sorry, and never say that again, you are perfect. I never wanted you to feel that way ever.”  
“If I was perfect then”  
“Don't finish that sentence” He wrapped his arms around Chuck “It’s Christmas, let’s be with our family, our growing family” He kissed Chuck “And I promise I won’t talk about it, okay, and no matter what you think, we are both equal when it comes to being the father of our two children”  
“I love you, John”

“Did you two really sneak off to make out?”  
“No” Casey growled “It was just a kiss, but why do you always have to interrupt us, how hard is it to knock on the fucking door”  
“That’s a bad word” Kenzie stuck her head in “I’m hungry”  
“Go ask Grandma for a muffin”  
“I want a candy cane”  
“I’m sure if you ask she will give you one” Chuck smiled  
“What do you want Kaylee?”  
“Don’t be rude, I just wanted you to know Nathan called, Alexis is in the hospital, the baby is on the way”  
“So much baby news in one day”  
“Just imagine next Christmas”

“Really Casey, a onesie with a flag on it”  
“It’s the fourth of July, what else would I put him in?”  
“Should we change his name to Reagan?”  
“Yes,” Casey laughed.  
“He looks so little when you hold him”  
“Thank you, Chuck, thank you for giving me this, everything, the life I never knew I wanted until I met you”


End file.
